shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zoro-san
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User:Zoro-san page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:FoolishMortalFOOL|''' FoolishMortalFOOL']] Or me! I'm the king here! [[User:1NF3RNO|' 1NF3RNO']] Hey! Don't forget about me! [[User:Galcion|' Galcion']] '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Fufufufu! Zoro-sama!!!! Kenshin can join, I here now calim that Sasagawa Kenshin person is replacing the fish man Katsu!!!!!! *Okamas cheer* congrats!!!!!! KAZE ''' talk 18:26, February 29, 2012 (UTC) '''Dokugata: Hahahaha, so we have new meat and so nice at that!!! Over Marimo please check my profile on OPW (the information thing and the lowest thing written) also check Caly's [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] 8:17 5/Mar/2012 (UTC) Sorry (_ _ ) well it's FF here, i won't be on the chat anymore and i'm really sorry , i can't tell you the reasons now , see you in 3 weeks (_ _ ) Nii-chan I finsihed it! At last! Check it out here ! Thanks! And it was nice working with you! XD 15:40, May 20, 2012 (UTC) -> le me still haz nuh signature. (_ _) HEY BRO COME GET YOUR ASS ON THE CHAT I'M BACK DAMMIT!!!!! <---- FF Oi!!!!!! You're leaving the world of internet?I've got three things to say about that : 'FUCK THAT SHIT!!!!!!'Marimo, why the hell are you leaving?You think you're hated? You think you'll hurt people? THAT'S BULLSH*T c'mon you know what they say : Time heals all wounds.Try to fix things with people.People will really miss you.i just told MJ and he was surprised,concerned and he won't be the only one.We all care about you and we don't want you to leave.so please reconsider.This message might be confusing but you know what i'm trying to say. I looked forward to talking to you while i was gone and now i'm back and i find out that you're leaving? So marimo if this all hasn't convinced you i've got these things to say : 'JUST STAY!!!!!! ' SINCERELY FF that's not it =_=" but i don't have one.and i'm kinda lazy. and shy (_ _ ) Come on chat need to talk FF I HEREBY SUMMON YOU TO THE CHAT!!!!!! ~FF Chat Hey! So yeah I was thinking of telling her how i feel and I've convinced myself to do it!!But I feel so scared so I was also thinking of telling her in a text would that be bad? (ofc) So anyways I think I'm going to do it!!Please Message me as soon as possible to tell me if telling her in a text is wrong. Wish me luck Ps: I'm sorry If I (by any chance) haven't told her. please don't scold me!Also If i'm depressed please do your best to cheer me up.BUT if I'm happy : LETS CELEBRATE!!! ~FF I'm bored come on chat I wanna talk (no i didn't ask her yet) FF Well you're not coming so don't bother :p Re Fight Ok DJ }} 19:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I did my turn Zoro. DJ }} 20:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Picture of you is almost ready, only missing seals, chans and bruises. It will be ready in this afternoon. Carabe197 (talk) 05:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC)